


A Birthday Surprise

by bubblelaureno



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Flufftober 2020Day 5: Celebration
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013361
Kudos: 6





	A Birthday Surprise

Birthdays to Alecto weren’t very special. It was just another day in which she would be overlooked for her twin sister when she was younger. Her dad deciding to ask her to live with him instead did change that a little bit, she feels more comfortable around her half siblings than she does around her other siblings. She still feels like she’s frequently overshadowed and can vanish easily too, but that’s something that takes years to fully shake off.

The fact someone as amazing as Marisol had chose her for a girlfriend and they’d even won Love Island together in the summer was something she was still having problems getting around. This year she entirely forgot her birthday existed and nearly decided to work then. She had taken a year out in between starting to work as a doctor for real and winning the show, so she could have some time to recharge and explore her passions. She was more than a little bit confused at how she had practically spent the whole day out of the flat they shared, as far as she was aware, she hadn’t told Marisol anything about her birthday.

_This feels strange. Unless Dad or one of your younger sisters somehow told her, there’s no way she could possibly know anything._

As she opens the door, struggling with the bags she carried, she noticed Marisol standing on the other side. The other girl’s eyes are sparkling with joy, and she has a natural smile on her face. Alecto looks at her hands to see how Marisol holds a blindfold. _Hmm. Curious and curiouser._

“Do you trust me?” Marisol asked. Alecto removed her glasses, and waited for the other girl to wrap the blindfold over her eyes, hoping there was no need for a verbal confirmation there. The fact she trusted Marisol enough to see her without her dark purple frames was enough for her. Marisol gently wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, moving loose hair out of the way and taking Alecto’s glasses from her once she’d completed that task. It was black and considerably blurry beneath the blindfold.

Marisol helped guide her in the direction of the kitchen, she could smell what she presumed was a homecooked meal, and helped her sit down. The blindfold was removed gently, and Marisol gave her back her glasses. Alecto scanned the room,her eyes eventually looking straight ahead of her. She noticed a steaming bowl of spaghetti bolognaise, and a lemon cake sitting in the middle of the table, with candles. How simple the arrangement was brought tears to her eyes and she felt Marisol slide a gentle arm around her shoulders.

“It…it’s perfect. How did you know?” She gave her a wide watery grin.

“Your dad seemed to think that you likely wouldn’t tell me, so he wanted to give me the heads up. I asked him first though. Besides, you’re the most special person in my life and I love you so much so of course I’d ask. You deserve to have a chance to celebrate your birthday for you, to reclaim it a little. That reminds me, stay put. I’ve got something else.” Marisol explained, before disappearing off.

_Wow, there’s more? That’s unexpectedly nice. You need to start realising that it’s possible for people to love you, and you are worthy of love._

She felt Sadie intertwine herself between her legs, before climbing up and settling on her lap. She stroked the pretty black cat, feeling her vibrate in delight. It was surprisingly easy for Sadie to get used to having a second person around, she’s very picky about who she loves so she took to Marisol surprisingly easy. Having Sadie’s approval doesn’t come easy, she isn’t easy to impress.

Alecto heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her and she looked up to see Marisol carrying a gift bag, which she set down next to Alecto and pulled up a chair next to her. Alecto opened the bag, noticing two neatly wrapped packages. She opened the smaller one first, finding a little box which she opened to see a birthstone necklace and bracelet.

“I know I don’t care too much for astrology, but I know that both you and Lottie follow it closely. Apparently we are an ‘unexpected pair’ while being ‘one of the best’ in terms of compatibility. Virgo and Scorpio are a good match, so I hope you like it. I even bought myself a similar set, maybe your influence has caused me to give astrology another chance.” Marisol said, leaning on her hands. _Wow, you’ve had that much of an influence on her, then. That’s great!_

Alecto moved to the second package, opening it to find a hardback version of the Great Gatsby, the same one she had been eyeing up for weeks. She had a copy, but it was slightly battered given the fact she’d had it since her A Levels, it was full to the brim with annotations in careful handwriting and colour coded with pastel highlighters.

“You’ve been coming back to this particular copy for weeks. You can still keep your other one, but you deserve one to keep nice.” Marisol explained, a smile gracing her features.

Alecto placed the presents down and stood up, moving in Marisol’s direction and pulling her into an unexpected hug, causing Marisol to squeak in surprise. When they’d parted, Alecto grinned at her.

“Thank you so, so much! This means more than I can say, but thank you also for keeping it small. This is one of my favourite birthdays by far, and you made it so special. I love you so much, you mean the world to me.” Happy tears were still falling down her cheeks, and Marisol gently caught her chin in one hand, wiping the tear away with the other. She looked at Marisol to see the happy tears mirrored.

“It means so much to see you happy. You should claim back your birthday and allow yourself to have fun, in your way. You definitely deserve that.” Marisol said, her voice softer and gentle. The warmth Alecto felt in her presence was definitely still there, she linked hands with Marisol to warm herself up.

“Are you using me for a human heater again? You’re so cold!” Marisol laughed despite trying to feign offence.


End file.
